Blue Sector
Blue Sector was an area of Babylon 5 that comprised the forward section of the station and extended approximately 1.5Km aft to Red Sector. Blue sector housed the maintenance and operational control centers, docking bays, customs, embarkation, the observation dome and C&C as well as quarters for station personnel. Access to Blue Sector was restricted to station personnel. Notable Locations C'n'C C'n'C, or Command and Control is a facility located in Observation Dome 1 and serves as the central hub where all station operations, with the exception of security are run from.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) In times of attack, the observation window that the crew faces has a pair of blast doors which can be closed. Civilians are not allowed in C'n'C without express permission from the Commanding Officer. Eyes (episode) Located directly opposite C'n'C across the station's central axis is a backup C'n'C facility in Observation Dome 2. In 2261 Dr. Elizabeth Trent and her team from IPX used this dome to co-ordinate the study of the Thirdspace artifact.Thirdspace (movie) Image:C&C.jpg|C'n'C in 2257 Image:C&C Window.jpg|The window in Observation Dome 1, looking into C'n'C Image:ObsDome2.png|Backup C'n'C facility in Observation Dome 2 Immigration/Passenger Lounge Located adjacent to the main docking bays, this is the first stop for all visitors to B5, and the last stop for those departing. All visitors must have the appropriate Identicard, visas and travel papers for approval before being allowed through customs. The customs areas feature scanners that can detect an concealed weapons, restricted substances such as Dust or anything suspicious on the passengers' person or luggage. There is a passenger lounge on the station side of Immigration, so visitor can arrange to meet parties when they come through the gates, or say their goodbye before disembarking. The lounge itself features a number of public BabCom units for making or confirming hotel reservations, as well as exchange machines for converting Currencies and Credits.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM)The GatheringThe Illusion of TruthGrail (episode) Lecture Halls A variety of lecture halls can be rented in both Blue and Green Sector. Some offer seating for no more than 20, while there are two facilities that can hold as many as 250. All the halls come equipped with a full range of audio and visual equipment.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Medlab One Medlab One, located in Blue 2 was the station's primary medical facility, most often directly overseen by the station's CMO. In January 2260, the facility was moved to a new, more suitable facility, though it's location was still in Blue 2.Matters of Honor Ombuds The station's office of justice, the Ombuds pass judgement on crimes committed in station jurisdiction as well as hearing legal appeals, in accordance with Earth Alliance law.The Quality of MercyGrail (episode)Dust to Dust Diplomatic personnel are subject to diplomatic immunity and as such cannot be prosecuted by the local law court. Sanctuary Sometimes called the Observation Deck, the Sanctuary in a large circular room in Blue 3 that looks out onto the stars. The room is open to the public and is a favoured place for contemplation though it can be rented for private ceremonies. In 2258, Ambassador G'Kar used the Sanctuary to lead the followers of G'Quan in observing the conclusion ceremony to the Days of G'Quan festival.By Any Means Necessary In 2260, following the Battle for B5 Independence, the funeral services and memorial for those killed in the battle was held in the Sanctuary. In 2262, Sheridan was sworn in as ISA President in the Sanctuary after the reception in the Rotunda was disrupted by a failed assassination attempt.No Compromises Image:Sanctuary 02.png|The Sanctuary Image:Sanctuary 01.png|Emperor Turhan and Captain Sheridan in the Sanctuary Security Central Headquarters for station security, and the central hub for the numerous station houses located throughout the station.Survivors War Room The War Room was a facility that was specifically built in 2260 to aid in coordinating the war efforts for the oncoming Shadow conflict.Ship of Tears In 2261, after the Shadow war had ended, the facility was converted to be the broadcasting studio for The Voice of the Resistance, linking it's systems though the enhanced Tachyon relay in the Great Machine on Epsilon III.Lines of Communication Later that year it again became a War Room when Sheridan and the Army of Light went on the offensive against Clark's forces.No Surrender, No Retreat Docking Bays The main docking bays make up the bulk of the internal volume of Blue Sector and run from the zero gravity main bay at the front of the station, down the elevator shafts towards the outer edge of the hull. Ships docking at B5 can choose between a variety of gravities from zero to one full Earth standard gravity, with the higher gravity bays closer to the hull and the lower gravity bays located closer to the station's central axis. B5 also features external docking facilities for the transfer of weapons and other banned goods. The docks on B5 are operated by the Docker's Guild, administrated by Ms. Connoly.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM)By Any Means Necessary Bay 07 * In 2257, United Spaceways transport Delta Gamma 9 docked in Bay 7.The Gathering Bay 09 * When Ambassador Kosh first arrived on Babylon 5 in 2257 his ship was berthed in Bay 9.The Gathering Bay 13 * Bay 13 was used by Kosh's Vorlon transport for long term docking and was also later used by Ulkesh's ship when he took Kosh's place in 2260.Hunter, PreyWalkabout * After Ulkesh's ship was destroyed in 2261 the recovered pieces were returned to Bay 13 for study and storage, where they mysteriously reassembled themselves into a complete ship. * In January 2262 Ulkesh's ship was transfered from Bay 13 to the EAS Titans.Falling Toward ApotheosisHidden Agendas Bay 14 * When Ambassador Ulkesh first arrived on Babylon 5 in 2260 his ship was berthed in Bay 14.Walkabout Cobra Bays launching]] Located near the junction between Blue and Red sectors, the Cobra Bays get their name from the four structural elements of the forward sphere, each of which resembles a cobra with its hood extended. There are four cobra bays on the station, one on each of these structural elements. The station's complement of starfury and thunderbolt fighters dock in these bays. There are twenty-seven fighters prepared for launch at any timeBabylon 5 Security Manual The launching of fighters is facilitated by the station's artificial gravity, allowing the fighters to "drop" from the bays. Fighters are recovered through the main docking bay and then reloaded into the cobra bays. Sub Sectors Blue 01 When Commander Sinclair went missing from his quarters in April 2258, Security began to search the station starting with Blues 01 through 03, without success. And the Sky Full of Stars Blue 02 When Commander Sinclair went missing from his quarters in April 2258, Security began to search the station starting with Blues 01 through 03, without success.And the Sky Full of Stars Medlab One was located in Blue 02.Walkabout Blue 03 Location of the 'Sanctuary' and the conference room.The Deconstruction of Falling Stars Blue 03 is a designated shelter area. A View from the Gallery When Commander Sinclair went missing from his quarters in April 2258, Security began to search the station starting with Blues 01 through 03, without success. And the Sky Full of Stars When Catherine Sakai visited the station for the first time in March of 2258, she met with her contacts in a business area in Blue 03, where she ran in to Jeffrey Sinclair. The Parliament of Dreams When Rabbi Yossel Koslov visited Babylon 5 in April of 2258 he stayed in the sanctuary area. TKO Blue 04 When a number of Rogue Telepaths took hostages in Medlab One in June of 2262, they forced a security team to fall back to Blue 04.Phoenix Rising In 2271, while under the influence of Asmodeus, Simon Burke barricaded himself inside the Chapel in Blue 4.Over Here Blue 05 In January 2257 a Minbari Assassin secretly boarded the station with a one man Breaching pod through Blue 05, Level B. The Gathering When Kiron Maray and Aria Tensus were taken into custody in April 2258 after using stolen credit chits onboard Centauri liner Carvo, they were held in Blue 05 to await the Centauri representative. The War Prayer When ordered by Earth Central to send to war criminal Jha'dur back to Earth in June of 2258, Commander Sinclair tried moving her through Blue 05 to avoid attracting attention. Deathwalker (episode) During the security preparations for Sheridan's inauguration in January, 2262, Michael Garibaldi advised Security Chief Zack Allan to seal off the area through to Blue 05, insisting it was the only way to make sure the Rotunda was secure. No Compromises Blue 06 When Pierce Macabee of the Ministry of Peace came aboard the station in September 2259, he gave a series presentations on the new Nightwatch division in the lecture hall in Blue 06. In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum In June of 2263 Security Chief Zack Allan witnessed an "apparition" in Blue 06. It would later be found to be one of the trapped souls of Ralga accessing illegal holographic systems in Brown 11. The River of Souls Blue 07 When a Minbari Assassin detonated a self destruct in Red 12, it caused the station to tumble off-axis. The stress of stabilizing the stations orientation required damage control teams to report to Blue 07. The Gathering While Mr. Morden was held in custody in September 2259, Captain Sheridan ordered him moved from holding cell 15 to 23, while at the same time ordered Sergeant Allan to escort Talia Winters back to her quarters through Blue 07. An indirect route that consequently put her in the same corridor as Morden. In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum Blue 08 When Colonel Ari Ben Zayn can aboard the station in September 2258, he ordered informed Lieutenant Commander Ivanova that she will be escorted to Blue 08 to attend a formal inquiry and loyalty scan by Mr. Gray.Eyes (episode) Blue 12 When Jason Ironheart powers began to increase beyond his while he was on the station in April 2258, he had Talia Winters ask Commander Sinclair to meet him in Blue 12.Mind War Blue 14 Talia Winters quarters were located in Blue 14.Midnight on the Firing LineMind War Blue 16 When Jason Ironheart powers began to increase beyond his while he was on the station in April 2258, he projected a force shield around Blue 16.Mind War Blue 70 In September 2259 the war between the Narn Regime and the Centauri Republic spills over into Babylon 5 space when armed transports begin firing at each other near the station, causing a hull breach in Blue 17.And Now For a Word Blue 95 When Robert Carlson was hired by Maintenance Division in January 2260, he was assigned personal quarters in Blue 95. Convictions References Category:Babylon 5 places